1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing method, as well as to a computer-readable medium for storing therein a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technology for sequentially switching irradiation of wideband light and narrowband light, to combine an image captured in the wideband light with an image captured in the narrowband light. Such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-202589, for example. In the disclosed electronic endoscope, light irradiated from a light source is sequentially switched between wideband light and narrowband light using a rotation filter, and an image signal obtained when the wideband light is irradiated is combined with an image signal obtained when the narrowband light is irradiated.
There is also known a technology for controlling light emission from four light emitting diodes, which emit light of colors of red, green, a first blue, and a second blue, respectively, to select between visible wideband observation and narrowband observation. Such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-166940. There is still further known a technology for alternately outputting white light and excitation light, to obtain an image captured in the white light and an image captured in the excitation light respectively. Such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-236952, for example.